Model Suit : Gunpla 00
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: What if the harsh reality of war didn't exist? What if the Celestial Being were a group of teenagers that enjoyed GunPla buildings and Battles. Enter Feldt, Setsuna and Mamoru [Original Character] as they ventured deep into the GunPla and High School world!
1. Transfer Students

**-Odaiba, Tokyo-**

A young boy is seen running through the crowds. He has a medium length Raven colored hair and brown eyes. he's charging through the sea of crowds happily.

"Mom! Dad! Over here!" he called out.

His parents are trying their best to keep up with their hyperactive son.

"Sheesh, Setsuna! Hold on!" His Father yelled.  
"Don't go too fast! You'll trip on something!" His mother continued.

The boy didn't care anyway, he tried his best, shoving the crowd around, trying to get the perfect view. To get a view of his most favorite thing of all time, the **1/1 Scale RX-78-2. Gundam.**

The boy ran, and ran... and ran... His eyes were glued to the Gundam. He won't let it off from it. It was Perfect. It was Beautiful. It was Wonderful. You can say that it was his best day ever.

He kept on running until he bummed into another boy.

"Ouch!" The two said in unison.  
"Ow... Hey!" The Raven Haired boy said as he recovered.

He looked down, and he saw a boy, about a year younger than him, he got this short length black hair and dark blue eyes. He's on the ground, he's hurt, but he'll be okay.

"S-sorry!" The Black Haired boy said.  
"No, it's my fault. Here, i'll help you up!" The Raven Haired boy extends his hand.

He helped the other boy up.

"Thanks." He said.  
"No problem! hey, what's that in your hand, right there?" The Raven Haired boy pointed out a box in the other boy's hand.  
"This? This is a Gunpla."  
"Gunpla? What's that?"  
"You don't know? It's a plastic figure of a Mobile Suit."  
"Oh really? wow! That's cool! What do you got?"  
"This..? I was lucky enough to get a HG Zeta Gundam!"  
"Wow.. The Zeta..."

Their conversation were cut short by The Raven Haired's Parents, managed to caught up with him.

"Setsuna! You really shouldn't run off like that!" His dad said.  
"Your father's right! What if you stray off and taken by some bad people?" His Mother continued.  
"Sorry, Dad.. Mom." He looked down in defeat.

The black haired boy is just looking at the small family.

"Hey, i have to go. Sorry!" The Raven haired boy said.  
"No worries, i was just about to leave too, anyway! Well, see you!" The Black haired boy replied.  
"Wait!"  
"hmm?"  
"Uuum, What's your name?"  
"Me? I'm **Mamoru Isayaki**! Well, i'm off! See you later!" He ran through the crowd, while waving back.

The Raven Haired boy is seen smiling, but then remembered something.

"Mom, Dad! I want to check out that store!"  
"What store?" His Dad asked.  
"That one! Come on!" The boy ran through again.  
"That boy ... Why is he always energetic...?" His mom sighed.

At the store, the boy's eyes went wide as he looked in awe towards the collection of Gunplas.

"WOW!" He yelled happily.  
"This is the store?" His dad asked.  
"Dad! Dad! I want one of those!" He pointed out towards the library of Gunplas, before them.  
"I don't know... It's a bit pricy..." His dad checked his wallet.  
"Please! Please! PLEASE!" The boy begged.  
"What do you say, dear?" His dad turned his face towards his wife.  
"Well, okay, i guess, but you can only buy 1! And promise us that you're going to take care of it well!"  
"Yeah! I promise!" The boy just jumped happily.

The boy just ran through the store, with his eyes scanning the library of Gunplas.

After a while, he finally found something that managed to catch his eye. A blue and white mobile suit. which looked different from most Mobile Suits and Gundams. He carefully trace his finger on the box, trying to carefully read the Unit's description

**- Model Number : GN-001 -**

**Gundam Exia [High Grade]**

**Appears In : **

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00**

The boy pouted for a while.

"Gundam 00? I've never heard or seen an anime like that! I've seen all of the Gundam animes, but i haven't heard this ... 00." He said to himself.

It looked interesting and somewhat cool, and it was the last one available. So he didn't waste any time to immediately grab it, and showed it to his parents.

"This one!" The boy yelled.  
"Gundam Exia...?" His parents asked.  
"Yep! I want this one!"  
"Okay! Okay! I'll buy it for you!" His dad sighed.  
"Yay!" The boy just squealed happily, his voice rang through the store.  
"Keep your voice down, Setsuna!" His mother closed his mouth. Which the boy only nodded.

Time quickly passed, and it's past midnight.

"Alright now, Setsuna, it's time to go home." His mother stated.  
"Aww..." The boy looked down in disappointment." Obey your mother's words now, Setsuna. remember, the sooner we get home, the sooner you can build that Gundam of yours!" His dad replied.  
"Okay.." The boy reluctantly nodded.

They are soon to be on the way home. During the drone of their trip, the boy just kept his eyes glued to the Gunpla model he just bought.

"I can't wait, i can't wait!" He said through the trip.

The family arrived at a red light stop. The boy raised his head, occasionally look towards the abandoned streets. It's midnight, so no one really ever cared to go out. The boy looked towards the left hand side of the road, there he saw a truck accelerating.

"Mom... Dad..?"  
"yes, Setsuna..?" His dad replied.  
"there's a truc-"

The truck slammed its front bumper to the car, the car rolled several times before started burning.

After a few seconds, the car exploded.

* * *

**-Present Time-**

**-Dorm-**

"**AHHH!**" A Young Man yelled, jumping out from his bed.

The young man landed on the hard floor.

"Ow!"  
"Setsuna! What's wrong?" A dorm member barged into his room.  
"Nothing ..." The young man replied with a monotone voice.  
"You sure..?"  
"I'm sure."  
"If you say so..." The dorm member slowly closed the door.

The young man recovered. he shook his head several times, and proceeds to open his desk. He pulled something out.

"Mom... Dad..." He said in a slow tone.  
"Gundam Exia is still fine with me. It's my promise to take good care of it, isn't it?" He continued.

The teenager looked up into the sky.

"I'm still having those nightmares..."

He looked back down into his desk.

"I'm doing just fine, Dad ... Mom.."

* * *

**"But still..."**  
**"I really miss both of you."**

* * *

**Model Suit : Gunpla 00**

**Chapter One : Transfer Students**

* * *

The Young Man walks over to the mirror and he can see it ... His face. Slightly tan skin, Messy medium length Raven Hair, ember eyes. He sighed and yawned several times before he actually washed his face.

He prepares to go to his school, Ptolemy High. He's currently studying there as a senior. An 18 year old who's currently studying for his final year in the school. He never liked school. It's always dull and boring in his opinion. But nevertheless, he takes off and prepares to face a new boring day.

On the way, he looked at posters with advertisements ... He couldn't care less about a cheap knockoff of some thing that would probably break down a couple of minutes later, but THIS Made his eye turned for a while.

The advertisement said : "**Gunpla Battle! Bring Your Gunpla and fight with it just like in the Gundam Animes! Coming Soon to Gunpla Stores, Hobby Centers, and Gaming Centers near you!**"

"Gunpla... Battle..?" He muttered to himself.

He thought that it was interesting. It was the very first advertisement that made him actually felt excited.

* * *

**-Ptolemy High-**

**-Morning-**

The young man walks down the school hallway, his eyes were blank. And people couldn't care less about him. Why would they be? Ever since his parent's death, he becomes a distant, antisocialistic, introvert and somewhat creepy guy. He kept his mouth shut at all times. Even with his friends around, he'd still rather keep his mouth unopened. He was just about to get into his class until an announcement rang in.

"Setsuna F. Seiei, please report to Headmaster's office now. Repeat, Setsuna F. Seiei, please report to the headmaster's office now."

The young man sighed before he turned his body around. He kept his earphones blaring into his ears with loud volumes. and heads to the office with a lazy, laid back pace.

He finally enters the office. Inside an almost middle aged man, with a long hair and a pair of glasses is sitting.

"**Mr. Katagiri**." He said.  
"Ah! Setsuna! I've been waiting for you." The man grinned  
"What is it now? I haven't done anything wrong, right?"  
"No, no. Of course not. I've called you here because i've some new students that just transferred here."  
"So...?"  
"I want you to meet them."

Two figure enters the area, one is a short, pink haired girl, she's wearing a pink T-Shirt, and a black jeans.

while the other is another short black haired young man. His eyes are covered by a dark blue square framed glasses, while he's wearing a dark blue zip-up vest, with a white T-Shirt underneath, and a blue jeans.

"They are your juniors. And they'll be moving into your dorm starting today." Mr. Katagiri explained.  
"They... what..?"  
"So, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

The two new students seems... quiet. Until the other young man spoke up first.

"My name's... **Mamoru Isayaki**. Nice to meet you." The young man introduced himself.  
"And my name's **Feldt Grace**. A pleasure." The girl continued.  
"**Setsuna F. Seiei**." The raven haired young man finally spoke.

Setsuna thought to himself.

_Why do i feel like i've met this ... Mamoru person before?_

"Nice to meet you, Setsuna-senpai." The two said in unison.  
"Yeah."  
"Setsuna, since they are new to this school, i want you to guide them both around."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you're their senior, and they'll be living at the same dorm as yours."

Setsuna sighed for a while. But finally he nodded.

"Now that's more like it." Mr. Katagiri grinned.

* * *

**-Daytime-**

Setsuna can be seen slowly giving a tour to the new students.

"And this is our school libra-" Setsuna's words were cutoff by a voice calling out to him.  
"Setsunaaa~!"

A girl is seen running to the group.

"What is it now, **Nena Trinity**...?" Setsuna sighed.  
"Oh, nothing! Just wanna check if you're doing anything after ... School..." The girl realized the two Juniors, staring at her.  
"Who are they?" She continued.

The two juniors didn't reply. They just raised their eyebrows.

"They're the transfer students. They'll be staying at my dorm as of today too." Setsuna replied with his monotone voice.  
"You two...?" Nena asked.  
"I'm busy after school. I'll be helping them to move in."  
"But, you are free tomor-"  
"You'd better get inside your class now, Nena. I heard Mr. Saachez is substituting for Ms. Mannequin today."  
"H-he what?!"

Nena immediately turned to leave the group.

"Who's she?" Feldt asked.  
"A friend ... Sort of... She's studying at grade 10. She's your junior. Don't mind her. She can get annoying at times."  
"I think she's rather ... talkative." Mamoru continued.  
"As i said, please don't mind her." Setsuna replied.

Setsuna continued to give tour to the two of them.

"And ... Here's your class. 2-F. Inside, there's Mr. Moreno. He teaches Social Studies."  
"Thanks for the tour, Setsuna-senpai." Mamoru said.  
"Right."

Setsuna turned to leave the two juniors.

"He seemed pretty creepy..." Feldt said to Mamoru.  
"I wouldn't say that if i were you. I think he's rather nice."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"I don't know... But i have this feeling that i met this person before."  
"Really?"  
"Let's just get inside, Feldt..." Mamoru sighed.

* * *

_**The three students couldn't care less about the lessons they're taking part in right now. They only hoped for one thing and one thing only... The lunch break's bells. After the bell rings. The Juniors went outside their class.**_

* * *

** -Lunch Break-**

Mamoru and Feldt is seen talking to each other, until a student approached them.

"Hey, you two." A blue haired young man approached the two.  
"Hmm?"  
"Yeah, both of you. You guys are new here, aren't ya..?"

Mamoru and Feldt didn't reply to his question, but they raised their eyebrows instead again.

"You got some balls, kiddos... Well, lemme tell you guys the rule of this school. It ain't free to walk the halls..."  
"So...?"  
"So pay up..."

The two juniors turned around to keep talking, completely ignoring the threat of the young man.

"You guys have no idea about what shit you're going into..." He said as he clenched his fist.  
"Sorry... I'm not listening to empty threats." Feldt replied  
"WHAT?! I'm not into hurting girls, but you just crossed the line! You're gonna get it, punk..!"

The young man launched his fist at Feldt, but was stopped by Mamoru's left hand.

"No one... and i mean **NO ONE**, touches Feldt Grace." Mamoru said as he glared into the boy's eye.  
"Ngh..?!"

Mamoru's left hand managed to overpower the young man's hand, he proceeds to push him back with his right hand.

"What the..?! D-Damn it! Why are you guys just standing right here?! get 'em!" The young man flinched. Then he ordered his group to attack the juniors.  
"... **RUN** ..." Mamoru's death glare managed to scare the group.  
"W-why are you guys scared at him?! He's smaller than us!"

Finally a voice called out to the conflicted group.

"**That's enough**."

The group looked towards the source of the voice. Setsuna is standing there with this blank look on his face.

"You guys better hear his advice, or you're gonna get it." Setsuna finished Mamoru's threat.  
"H-huh?!"

The group of boys stood up and immediately run.

"You all better grow eyes at the back of your head!" The boy and his goons ran off.

The students that are watching the incident seemed impressed. Including Setsuna himself.

"Are you two alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, thanks for asking, senpai." Feldt replied.  
"Mamoru? How about you?" Setsuna continued.  
"I'm fine, senpai. thanks for asking."

Setsuna shook his head once and finally said again.

"You took a lot of guts pulling a stunt like that on **Michael Trinity**." Setsuna said.  
"Michael Trinity?" Feldt asked.  
"Yeah. the leader of the bullies at this school. A homewrecker, and a brother to Nena Trinity."  
"Just doing what my name suggests, Setsuna-senpai." Mamoru grinned.  
"Yeah ... '_**Mamoru**_', huh?" Setsuna replied.

Setsuna's expression is always blank. The juniors can feel his concern, but somehow, their senior's face is always straight.

"You'd better be more careful. both of you. I don't want you two to get hurt, okay?" Setsuna sighed.  
"Right." The two juniors said in sync.

Setsuna turned to leave the two juniors.

"This just our first day of school..." Feldt sighed.  
"Yeah ... I hope we can survive through this." Mamoru continued.

* * *

**-After School-**

The Juniors are seen coming out of their classroom. Setsuna on the other hand is already waiting for them.

"There you are." Setsuna said.  
"Setsuna-senpai? Is something wrong?" Mamoru asked.  
"No, i'm thinking about taking you two back to the dorm with me. It's almost dark."  
"Oh, sure. we don't have anything to do anyway." Feldt nodded.

On the way home, they can hear chatters of students, teenagers, even adults alike talking about the Gunpla Battle.

"They're really installing the Gunpla battle simulation, huh?" Mamoru muttered.  
"You know about it?" Setsuna asked.  
"Well, yeah. I'm a GunPla builder."  
"I've always been interested in GunPlas too, but i haven't made one in my own." Feldt said.  
"How about you, senpai? I heard that GunPlas are booming at this time of the year."

Setsuna looked down for a while, he remembered the nightmare, but quickly shook it off his head.

"I have one at the dorms."  
"Cool. Say, senpai, since tomorrow's a day off anyway, and we're not doing anything, why don't we go out to test the GunPla battle simulation?" Mamoru grinned.  
"Yeah, i'm also curious about these things." Feldt continued.  
"It's getting installed tomorrow?" Setsuna said in a bit of shock.

Setsuna can feel it. He felt rather more talkative today. He felt more comfortable talking with the two juniors.

"Well, yeah. I think it's worth checking out tomorrow." Mamoru replied.  
"I also heard that this town even already setting up some GunPla clubs too. There's this 2 popular club ... **Celestial Being** ... and **Innovators** ... if i'm not mistaken. and if i heard right, these two clubs have been rivaling to see which GunPlas they built looked better. well with these new GunPla battle simulation installed in our city, i expect an all out war between the two." Feldt continued  
"Interesting ..." Setsuna pouted.

The chat continues.

"Well, it's almost dark, and you guys haven't eat anything since lunch break. You two wanna eat something?" Setsuna checked his watch.  
"Now that you mention it, senpai.." Feldt said.  
"Yeah, we're starving." Mamoru added.  
"Well... Let's stop to eat here." Setsuna pointed towards a small cafe.

* * *

**-Vashti's Natural-**

The group of students entered the cafe. Inside a middle-aged man and his wife greeted the group. The place is literally empty. Although, it looked really neat.

"Setsuna! Brought some friends, haven't you?" The man grinned.  
"Welcome! Come now, take a seat." His wife continued.

Setsuna and the Juniors sat on the nearby bar stool.

"Lemme guess, you'll have the usual?" The man said.  
"Yeah." Setsuna replied.  
"Alright, what about you two kiddos?" The mas asked.

The two other Juniors are looking at the menu.

"The Vashti's special should do for me." Feldt as she closed the menu.  
"Same for me." Mamoru proceeds to do the same.  
"Alright, 2 House Special and 1 Extra Large, coming right up!" The man said.

The group of students were just sitting in silence until the door opens, and a young girl walks in.

"Papa, Mama, i'm home!" She yelled.  
"Keep your voice down now, dear. Customer's here." The wife replied.

The girl is gazing into the guests.

"These are the transfer students Mr. Katagiri informed." Setsuna explained.  
"Oh, i see!" She replied.

She immediately approaches the group.

"You two must be Feldt Grace and Mamoru Isayaki, right?" She said with an excited tone.  
"Yeah." The two replied.  
"I'm **Mileina Vashti**! I'm sitting at the 10th Grader's seat now, so i'm looking a great year with both of you, Senpai!" She introduced herself.  
"Mileina, can you come here for a second?" Her mom called.  
"Yes, Ma, be right there!" Mileina said, storming into the kitchen.

The Juniors seemed mildly surprised.

"She's the daughter of **Ian and Linda Vasthi,** the owner of this Cafe. She's a Junior this spring. So both of you are her Senpai." Setsuna explained.  
"I see.." Feldt tilted her head.

The food is prepared and served.

"Food's here! Careful, it's hot!" Ian said.  
"Nevertheless, enjoy!" Linda continued.

The aroma of the food is tempting.

"Well..." Setsuna said, grabbing his chopsticks."Don't mind if i do..!" Mamoru proceeds to do the same.  
"Let's eat.." Feldt continued.

Time quickly passed as they finished meals. They paid for the meals and finally started to head home.

* * *

**-Evening-**

**-Dorm-**

The trio arrived at the dorm, it's already dark when they got there.

"Your things should be already set at your assigned rooms. Feldt, your room should be at the third floor, while Mamoru is sharing a room with me." Setsuna explained.  
"Alright. Hey, i'm heading straight to my room, i'm already tired from all the events we had today." Feldt said.  
"Sure, see you, Feldt." Mamoru replied.

The Two young man decided to return to their room as well.

Setsuna's room was a bit messy. Piles of books, comics, and CDs are scattered everywhere. Piles of unwashed clothes are also seen.

"Sorry about the mess."  
"No worries, senpai."

Mamoru can be seen scanning the area. 2 Beds. A desk with a computer. A bathroom, an unused wardrobe, and a small TV.

The room was normal and plain in his opinion. But Something made the Junior's eye turned for a minute.

"Hmm?" Mamoru hummed.  
"Is something wrong, Mamoru?"  
"This is..."

He picked up a plastic model. It's colored blue and white. It's really detailed, the linings were greatly done, it's shining, clean, and looks really cool in his opinion. It's Setsuna's GunPla.

"That's my GunPla. A HG Gundam Exia." Setsuna explained.  
"Gundam Exia? I've never heard of a model named like that before."  
"I bought that a long time ago while i was in Odaiba. It was the last one available."  
"To be honest, i really like it!"  
"Good for you."

Setsuna can't really get it, but he felt happy. His First and Last GunPla bought by his parents, praised by someone. Although he can't see it, s really faint smile appeared on his face. That's the first one in months. Maybe even years.

"Mamoru."  
"Yeah, senpai?"  
"Just out of curiosity, why did you decide to live in this dorm?"  
"Well, it was my parents' decision. They had to work overseas. and i was transferred to the Ptolemy High along with Feldt and to live here too."

Setsuna went silent.

"...How close are you with Feldt..?" Setsuna said just above whisper.  
"What do you mean, senpai?"  
"N-nevermind. Just forget i said anything."  
"If you're asking my relationship with her, well, her parents died during an airplane crash when she was very little. She never really knew their true names, after knowing that her parents died, she became a distant, anti-socialistic person. She first entered my elementary school, and got teased immediately because of her distinctive pink hair. No one would ever get close to her because of her introverted personality. Well... Except..." Mamoru explained while he watched towards the far distances through the window.  
"Except ... you?"  
"Yeah. It was hard to get to open up. But after years of trying, she finally decided to open up with her problems at life. No one would really care for her stories. But if no one else wants to do it, who'll help her carry the burden? So i decided to stay by her side at all times, so she can have someone to share her problems to, a shoulder to cry to, and a friend to be happy with too. You can say that we're more than friends now." Mamoru still gazed towards the distance.  
"I ... I see."

Setsuna once again shook his head. What's wrong with him today? He talked at a much higher rate, get curious more easily, and even broke out a faint smile which is very rare to appear on his blank face.

"It's already late Mamoru, we can continue this talk later if you want to." Setsuna checked his watch.  
"So i've seen, senpai."

Mamoru and Setsuna crashed their tired bodies at their beds, and finally loss their consciousness.

* * *

**Chapter One : End**

* * *

**Author's notes**

Everyone! It's me ! :3 ... Okay, to make up for my mistakes at my very first 00 FanFic, i present you : My 2nd 00 FanFic, and my very 1st AU FanFic out of all genres! This story tells us about the life of 3 students of Ptolemy High, so this story will have 3 Protagonists at once! of course, the next chapter will involve more action, humor, and drama. The pairing status of this story is still... yeah. But, i hope you can get where i'm getting at - at this story of course. If i can, ill try to add much more depth and everything into the story, involving social life, GunPla building, even high school romance. I hope you enjoyed the Pilot Chapter of my 2nd FanFic! Trafurti! :3


	2. GunPla Battle

**-Next Day-**

**-Morning-**

**-Dorm-**

Setsuna wakes up. Slowly opening his ember eyes. Then what he saw shocked him. His room, CLEAN. it's shining. The floor is pristine, the wardrobe is filled with his washed clothes, and the desk, a laptop has been set up there, also 2 HG GunPlas is seen standing guard. One is his Exia, and one is a HG Zeta Gundam.

The Zeta Gundam probably belongs to his Junior. Just like his Exia, it's clean and greatly detailed. Line Markings and custom colors are seen on the joints and ankles. It's one of the most detailed GunPla Setsuna has ever seen.

"Who did this..?" Setsuna asked out loud as he finally got off his bed.

He can hear the water tap running in the bathroom. He decided to check it out. Only to find Mamoru, cleaning the Bathroom.

"Mamoru?" He asked.  
"Yeah, senpai? Uum, sorry if i woke you up because i was too loud." Mamoru replied as he scrubbed the floor.  
"N-no it's fine.. d-did you do all this?" Setsuna stuttered as he scans the clean room.  
"I woke up early today, and thought that i should clean this place, that's all."  
"All by yourself?"  
"Well, yeah..?"

Setsuna looked impressed.

"Take a break, Mamoru." Setsuna said as he grabbed his Junior's shoulder.  
"O-okay?" Mamoru nodded, confused. But nevertheless agreed with his senpai.

Setsuna turned on the TV.

"- And now for the local news, GunPla battle simulation games are being installed in the near Bandai Hobby Center. And now, we'll have a word from the creator of the Battle Simulation machine himself, **Aeolia Schenberg**."

An old man is seen at the camera.

"The purpose of us even made the simulation is to bring GunPla to life, not just some plastic figure of your favorite Mobile Suits. Now you can enjoy piloting it first hand, challenge your friends and test your true potential as a builder! I declare that the GunPla battle simulations is now ... Open and Installed!"

The crowd of children and teenagers alike are seen cheering.

Mamoru and Setsuna silently watched the TV.

"... Aeolia Schenberg..." Mamoru muttered.  
"Well, Mamoru..." Setsuna stood up.  
"Yes, senpai?"

Setsuna proceeds to grab both of his and Mamoru's GunPla.

"What do you say?" Setsuna broke out a really faint smile, as he gave Mamoru his Zeta.  
"Alright!" Mamoru smiled as he received his GunPla.

* * *

**Model Suit : Gunpla 00**

**Chapter Two : GunPla Battle**

* * *

The two went out of their room and saw Feldt outside.

"Did you two see it?" Feldt asked.  
"See what?" The guys asked back in sync.  
"Well, the GunPla battle simulation installment of course!" Feldt shook her head.  
"Well, we were about to head out." Setsuna replied.  
"You're coming?" Mamoru asked.  
"Sure, i guess, i'm curious about these simulations." Feldt nodded.

The group heads out.

On the way, they decided to stop by at Vashti's Natural for breakfast.

* * *

**-Vashti's Natural-**

The cafe seemed pretty crowded.

"Ah, Setsuna! come on, sit anywhere you like!" Ian greeted.  
"You two too! Sorry about the mess anyway. Come now, sit down!" Linda continued.

The group sat down at their bar stools. There's this group of Teenagers, kept talking about the GunPla battle simulation. The three students can hear bits and pieces of their talk.

"Here's my V (Nu) Gundam HWS Version!" A Teenager with a purple hair said as he brought his GunPla up.  
"Hah, that looked nothing compared to my Byaku Shiki." A green haired teenager replied.  
"What did you say?! That custom color sucked!"  
"Huh?! And your line marking is terrible!"

A Parrot suddenly yelped.

"Don't fight, don't fight!" The parrot yelled.  
"Calm down now, Veda." The green haired teenager said as he pats the parrot.  
"Don't touch Veda, you show off!" The purple haired shove his hand away.  
"What?! Veda's **MY** Parrot!"  
"No, it's **Mine**!"

The conflicted group talk continues.

"Alright then, Celestial Being, i challenge you to a GunPla fight so see which GunPla is better." The green haired teenager stood up.  
"Okay then, Innovator! Winner also takes Veda home! for the day!"  
"Deal!"

The two looked away from each other, irritated.

The Group of three students lets out a loud sigh.

"They're fighting for a parrot...?" Feldt whispered.  
"Yeah ... Hard to believe that the two top GunPla builder group in town is fighting for a bird." Mamoru shook his head.

Setsuna can be seen face-palming.

"Sorry for the wait! Here it is! 3 house special!" Ian said.  
"Sorry, Setsuna, we're out of Extra Large." Linda continued.  
"It's okay." Setsuna replied with his ever monotone voice.

The group quickly finished their meals and made their way to the nearest hobby store.

* * *

**-Graham's Hobby Center-**

The store they walked into is crowded with children and teenagers alike. A tall blonde man greets them.

"Let me guess, you three are here for the GunPla Battle?" He asked.  
"Yes." The three replied in unison.  
"Well sorry, i think you can't play it right about now."  
"What? Why?" Mamoru asked.

The blonde man sighed.

"There's this 3 young teenagers that walked in this morning and just trashed everyone with their custom GunPlas. They now declared that they own the place and no one can play here unless they have beaten them. They're such a drag." The man sighed.  
"Why didn't you stop them?" Setsuna asked.  
"I DID try to ask them out, but their heads were as hard as a stone. If you're desperate, go to the 2nd floor. You'll probably still see them playing the simulation. What was their team called... **Throne Meisters**, i guess?" He pouted.  
"Thanks, will do." Setsuna directed the group upstairs.

The group seemed irritated.

"Seriously? Throne Meisters? What a weird and stupid name." Feldt said with an annoyed tone.  
"Calm down now, Feldt. But i have to to agree. They don't have the rights to do this." Mamoru said as he patted Feldt's back.  
"I agree." Setsuna replied.

The group went into the 2nd floor and saw a group of teenagers laughing and with their brother sighing.

"Haha! What losers!" A Blue haired teenager laughed.  
"I know right!" His sister replied.  
"Nena, Michael... Aren't you two taking this a bit too far? I mean, even 'declaring' that this are is 'ours.' And calling ourselves with a weird nickname... It's just dumb to hear our named called 'Throne Meisters'..." Their older brother sighed loudly.

The teenagers noticed the three Ptolemy High students.

"H-hey, wait ... I know these three.. AH! SETSUNA~!"The girl who's actually Nena approached the three.  
"Nena Trinity..." Setsuna replied, feeling irritated.  
"tch, what are you kiddos doin' here? This is our place!" Michael replied shoving his sister away from Setsuna.

Both of the group felt irritated.

"Sorry for the trouble my brother and sister caused. I'm **Johann Trinity**, the oldest brother from the Trinity family. I've been trying to get these two off the simulation machine for hours now. But they insisted to stay."  
"Johanny! this IS our place!" Nena protested.  
"Yeah, and no losers allowed! So wander off somewhere else." Michael yelled.

The students were angered at their statement.

"Michael! Nena!" Johann yelled.  
"No way." Setsuna and Mamoru replied.  
"Huh, drop the tough guy act, asshats." Michael replied angrily.  
"How about this.. we'll settle the score with a GunPla battle?" Setsuna said as he pulled out his Exia.

The trinities seemed surprised to the GunPla.

"Wow!" Nena Squealed.  
"Heh, alright we'll make a deal. if you guys win, we'll let it off. But if WE win, i'll take that GunPla off your hands, and we can still rule this store." Michael grinned.  
"That's not fair!" Mamoru protested.  
"Deal." Setsuna nodded.

The juniors seemed surprised.

"Senpai?" Feldt and Mamoru asked.  
"But you guys better keep your promise." Setsuna remarked their deal.  
"We'll see about that." Michael grinned as he pulled out his custom Zaku.

The group went inside the machine for battle.

* * *

**-In Game-**

Mamoru and Setsuna is seen getting ready.

"Setsuna-senpai, are you sure about this? it IS our first time battling them. and they had experience." Mamoru said in a worried tone.  
"Don't worry, we'll win." Setsuna replied.

_We have to win ... I'll do this with the help of Mom and Dad's GunPla._

The screen boots up.

**Please Insert Your GunPla on the Haro at your right hand side.**

The two proceed to do that.

**System Starting ...**

**Scanning GunPla Models ...**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**GunPla . . . Scanned**

**Match One**

**Map : Odaiba, Tokyo (Night)**

**RED Team A.K.A. Throne Meisters**

**- Michael Trinity : RMS-108 Marasai Custom** -

**- Nena Trinity : RMS-108 Marasai Custom -**

**BLUE Team A.K.A. The Ptolemy Crew**

**- Mamoru Isayaki : MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam**

**- Setsuna F. Seiei : GN-001 Gundam Exia**

**Battle : Start**

**' Please, Enjoy The Game '**

Outside, Feldt and Johann is watching the game via a spectator camera.

"Good luck, Mamoru, Setsuna-senpai..." Feldt said quietly.  
"I hope the Blue team wins. It'll teach those two a lesson." Johann replied.

Back to the inside, The Z and Exia is readied at the catapult of Ra Cailum.

The catapult turn green after a few seconds.

"**Alright. Zeta Gundam, Mamoru Isayaki, Taking Flight!**" Mamoru said as he pushed the flight stick forward.  
"**Gundam Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, Launching.**" Setsuna also launched in Exia.

The two students jolted as a small G-Force is knocking them back a bit.

The two units flied over to the combat zone.

"Amazing ... So this is what piloting a GunPla looks like." Mamoru said.  
"This is ... Pretty easy to master.." Setsuna continued.

Mamoru realized that Setsuna's GunPla is emitting a weird light, and it used particles as it propulsion system rather than the usual Boosters every other unit had.

"That's pretty cool, Setuna-senpai!"  
"Hmm? What?"  
"Your Gundam, the light emitting from the back."  
"What lig-" Setsuna's words were cutoff by an alarm sound.

A beam is approaching the two.

"They're coming. Stay sharp." Setsuna ordered.  
"Got it."

The two evades the beam, but was quickly followed by a Marasai taking out its beam sabers.

"It's them!" Mamoru yelled as he barely missed the beam slash.  
"Not bad..! Not bad at all.. But..! NOW NENA!" Michael yelled.  
"O~kay!" another voice was heard.

A large beam is headed towards the Zeta.

"Tch!" Mamoru turned around in time, and raised his shield to block the beam.  
"A long range type as support , and the close range type for the frontal assault." Setsuna said as he scanned their tactics.

Exia finally draw its sword.

"However..." Setsuna muttered  
"Setsuna-senpai?"  
"This unit excels in close range combat!" Setsuna yelled as he dueled with Michael.  
"Ngh! What the hell?! Nena! Get this guy off my back!" Michael ordered.  
"Right!"

Nena fired another beam, but was blocked by Zeta's shield again.

"Not a chance!" Mamoru yelled.  
"I'll take care of this guy, Mamoru, you handle the other unit." Setsuna said.  
"Right!"

The Zeta changed into its Waverider form and accelerates towards the source of the beam.

"He's coming?" Nena shot a beam towards the waverider.

The shot was easily missed.

"Half-Aimed Shots won't work on me!" Mamoru said as he transforms the Z back to the MS Form.  
"My turn!" He landed on the ground and pulled out the Zeta's Hyper Mega Launcher from its back.

Nena realized what's going to happen.

"He's not moving! Now's my chance!" Nena shot another beam at the Zeta.

It's a direct hit. A smoke trails in.

"Did i get him..?"  
"NOT YET!"

Zeta fired a beam through out of the smoke.

"E-eh?!" Nena realized what happened.

The beam pierced through her Long Beam Rifle.

"B-but How?!"  
"This Gundam wont lose that easily!"  
"What resistance! he can even stand the long beam rifle's shot?!"

The Damaged Zeta pulls out a beam saber. and flies towards the Marasai, that's currently retreating.

"Let's settle this!" Mamoru yelled.  
"M-Michael! H-help me!" Nena yelled.  
"**TOO SLOW**!"

The Zeta slashed through the Marasai, cutting it in half.

"N-NO!" Nena Yelled.  
"This Zeta is **not** just for show!" Mamoru said.

Zeta's green eyes shined as it turns back into the waverider form and returns to support Setsuna.

Outside the game Feldt is seen in awe watching the two fight.

"Wow..."  
"Heh, one down, one to go." Johann smirked to see his sister defeated.

Back to the inside, Michael realized that her sister has been shot down.

"Nena is shot down?!" Michael yelled in disbelief.

His Marasai got punched by Exia's fist.

"Damn it! I can't lose to these damn newcomers!"

The Marasai recovered and launched back into the air. But was stopped by a beam attack, fired by the damaged Zeta.

"Good timing, Mamoru."  
"Setsuna-senpai, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine."

Michael is seen checking his radar.

"Two against one?! that's not fair!"

The Zeta transformed into its Mobile Suit form, and pulls out its beam saber.

"tch, you're gonna get it kid!" Michael yelled.  
"You first!" Mamoru yelled back.

The two dueled in a saber fight. The fight was balanced. The two would slam their sabers in full force, evade slashes, and even tried to overpower each other in the duel. Setsuna is seen impressed to see his Junior managed to did that against an experienced player.

Exia Finally kicks in. Exia punched the Marasai, throwing it off balance, The Zeta took the opportunity to take its beam rifle out and shot the Marasai's arms, disarming it of all weapons.

"He's all yours, Setsuna-senpai!" Mamoru signaled.  
"Got it!"

Exia flied over to the currently downed Marasai, it pulled out its exclusive "GN Sword", sheathed on its right arm, and accelerates to the Marasai.

"No!" Michael yelled.  
"Gundam Exia! **EXTERMINATING TARGET**!" Setsuna yelled.

The sword pierced through the cockpit of the Marasai while Exia's blue eyes shines.

"NO! DAMN IT!" Michael yelled angrily.

**- Game Over** -

**- Winner : Team BLUE -**

The screen blacks out as the two GunPla builders is seen breathing a sigh of relief.

"You did a great job out there, Mamoru." Setsuna broke out a faint smile again as he called Mamoru.  
"Thanks, senpai. You were amazing too!" Mamoru replied.

Setsuna went silent for a while

_I win ... Dad ... Mom ... I did it with the Gundam you two gave me._

Setsuna finally lets out a real smile in his face. This is the very first time in like ever since his parents' death. He smiled alone. almost shedding a tear until the game's cockpit opened up.

* * *

**-Graham's Hobby Center, Gunpla Battle Room-**

Setsuna and Mamoru walked out of the machine, seeing Feldt smiling at the two.

"Great job, you two!" Feldt said.  
"Thanks, Feldt." The two replied in unison.

After that, the two can see Johann laughing at his brother and sister.

"How could you laugh at us, Johanny?" Nena protested.  
"You two deserved it." Johann said.  
"Damn you, Johann...!" Michael replied.  
"Yeah, yeah. Say that to Mom and Dad. I've told them what have you two done, and get ready for some scolding..!" Johann said.

The Trinities walks off. Nena and Michael looked mad and disappointed. But Johann stopped to look at the three Ptolemy high students.

"Thanks. You guys did a great job knocking these two to their senses. They deserved it. You two are also a great GunPla pilots. We should fight together sometimes. I'm also a builder, you see." Johann smiled at the three.  
"You are very welcome, senpai!" Feldt replied.  
"Yeah, we really should." Mamoru continued.  
"Right." Setsuna lets out a faint smile again.

Johann walks away. The three also proceeds to head downstairs.

* * *

**-Graham's Hobby Center-**

The shop's pretty crowded.

"Hey,kids." The blonde man stops the three students.  
"Yeah?" The three asked."I heard what happened up there. Considering you three making me NOT running out of business by re-opening the GunPla battle room. I just wanna let yo three know that i'm grateful."  
"Thanks... I guess?" Mamoru replied.  
"Feel free to return to my shop ; **Graham Aker's Hobby Center**. I'll see you three can play GunPla battles for free, and i'll also set you three for a discount for any GunPlas. Well ... Except for a Perfect and Master Grades."

The three seemed surprised.

"Wow! Really?" Feldt asked, surprised.  
"Of course, **Graham Aker** always live up to his promise." He grinned.  
"Thanks, Mr. Graham!" Mamoru replied happily.  
"Nice." Setsuna continued.

Mamoru pouted for a while.

"Hey, Feldt, since you always wanted a GunPla, why don't i buy you one right now? Considering we get a discount." Mamoru said which shocks Feldt.  
"R-really? Y-you'll buy one for me?" Feldt stuttered.  
"Well, yeah? I'm maybe an idiot at times. But i know how to treat my girlfriend right." Mamoru grinned towards the pink haired girl.  
"Sweet-talker." Feldt looked away with a red-tint on her cheek.

Setsuna sighed but eventually smiled. It his third time! THIRD TIME! How can he possibly smiled 3 times just in a day now?

"Go on. I'll wait outside." Setsuna said as he walked to the outside.

* * *

**-Graham's Hobby Center, Parking Lot-**

Setsuna leaned his back against the wall. But he got bored quickly. An evening stroll wold help him clear his mind.

The raven haired young man went lost in thought while he was walking down the area.

_Gundam Exia ... My very first and probably last GunPla ever._

_. . . . ._

_I wonder why i've never seen any models like that before._

_. . . . ._

_Does the anime even exist?_

_. . . . ._

_I think it's complicated._

Setsuna closed his eyes and he sighed. But he hit a girl instead.

"Ngh.." Setsuna Flinched.  
"O-ouch." The girl fell down.  
"Sorry." The two said at the same time.

They looked each other for a while. The girl had about the same height as him, she has a long black hair, that goes over her shoulders. the two would look at each other until Setsuna realized what he had to do.

"I'll help you pick those things up."  
"N-no, it's fine, really."

Setsuna ignored her and picked up her things anyway.

"There.""T-thanks." She replied.

She gazed into Setsuna's eyes for a while but he doesn't seem to be doing the same.

"O-oh right, i forgot. I'm in a hurry."  
"Oh really..?"  
"Y-yes. Goodbye!" The girl walked off.

Setsuna looked at the direction where the girl was walking to.

"That girl... Who is she..?" Setsuna said to himself.

* * *

**-Meanwhile, Graham's Hobby Store-**

Mamoru is seen guiding Feldt through the store to see which GunPla that attracts the Short Pink haired girl's eye.

"How about this? The Unicorn Gundam?" Mamoru pointed towards a box.  
"Uhm... No, the paint scheme is too bland." Feldt shook her head.

The two walked down the store and browsed the wide selection of GunPlas until they reached the far corner of the store. Feldt's eyes finally turned to see a model.

"This..." Feldt muttered as she picked up a box."**High Grade** **;** **GNY-003, Gundam Abulhool**..?" Mamoru traced the Unit's description.

The two looked at each other for a while and looked back towards the Box.

"I've never seen a GunPla like this before." Mamoru said.  
"Wait, there's another one." Feldt replied as she picked up another box around the corner.

The two looked at each other again when they saw the other GunPla.

"**High Grade ; GNY-001 Gundam Astraea**..?" Mamoru asked again.  
"And if i'm not mistaken, the Unit serials kinda looks like Setsuna-senpai's GunPla. This one's GNY while his is GN." Feldt stated.  
"Now that you said it." Mamoru pouted.

Mamoru scanned the boxes of the units. While Feldt won't let her eyes go from the Pearl-Shining-White colored Mobile Suit.

"So, i thought that you would want the Abulhool?" Mamoru asked.  
"Yeah. It's one of the most interesting GunPlas, if not, the most, i've ever seen in my life." Feldt replied as she gazed to the unit.  
"So i've seen. And i think i'll also buy the Astraea for myself. It looked a lot like Setsuna-senpai's Exia." Mamoru took Astraea's box from Feldt's hand.

The two head back to Graham, who's currently busy directing a group of people, trying to enter the GunPla Battle Simulation room.

"Alright, alright, calm down now, people. The room is full." Graham said as he closed the room's door.  
"Mr. Graham." The two juniors said in sync.  
"Aye? ... Oh, so you've found something that matches both of your liking?" Graham asked as he noticed the two.

The two nodded as they handed over the box to Graham.

"Hmm, Astraea and Abulhool..? I've never really thought that these units exist in my store. I've never really felt packing these two to the cabinets." Graham pouted.  
"Really?" Mamoru asked.  
"Yeah ... But oh well, it's your choice, yes? Alright ..." Graham heads back to the cashier, followed by the Juniors.  
"Okay ... The total is ... 4500 Yen ... That's 2 suits for the price of 1. as i said, i'll always live up to my promise." Graham continued as he grinned.

Mamoru decided to pay for the two suits. Well, guess who's the guy that's going to skip Breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next few weeks?

"Here you go, Mr. Graham." Mamoru said.  
"Right ... Thanks, and come again!" Graham smiled at the two as he handed over the two units to the Juniors.

The two smiled back and walked out of the store.

* * *

**-Evening-**

The sun has already set. The darkness is already settling in as Mamoru and Feldt entered the outside world.

"Finished?" Setsuna asked.  
"Yeah. sorry for the wait, senpai." Mamoru said.  
"No worries ... Well, let's head back to the dorm now." Setsuna replied. But shortly he noticed two boxes on Mamoru's hand.  
"What's that?" Setsuna continued.

Mamoru and Feldt looked at the boxes for a while.

"These? These are Gundam Astraea and Abulhool. We just bought them." Mamoru explained.  
"We never seen anything like these before though." Feldt continued.  
"Really ...? Interesting." Setsuna said.

It's still spring, but the winter chill still haven't got away yet. The three hurried back to their dorm. Setsuna is seen planting his hands on his pants' pockets while he tighten up his red scarf. While Feldt's clinging to Mamoru's left hand side, seeking warmth from the other short student. Mamoru on the other hand doesn't seem to mind the cold, although his glasses is fogging up due to the constant chill.

* * *

**-Dorm-**

The three arrived back at the dorm, tired but excited from today's events.

"Huh.." Setsuna sighed.  
"I know what you're thinking, Feldt. But let's build it tomorrow, yeah? It's Sunday tomorrow, and maybe if we can finish it quickly we can take it for a test battle at Mr. Graham's place tomorrow." Mamoru said, realized that Feldt's still looking towards the box of Abulhool.  
"Mmh... Okay." Feldt reluctantly nodded.

Setsuna checked his watch, it's already late.

"You should get some rest, Feldt." Mamoru said.  
"I know, i know. I'll see you tomorrow, Mamoru, senpai." Feldt heads upstairs.  
"Right." Mamoru and Setsuna nodded.

Setsuna and his Junior went back to their room. And the Junior set the boxes up at the desk.

"I hope we can finish it by tomorrow afternoon." Mamoru said to himself.  
"Don't worry. I'll help." Setsuna replied.  
"O-oh, really? That's fine, senpai. I really need to get a work on my GunPla building skills. I haven't build anything since Zeta." Mamoru said as he took the old Gundam out of his bag.  
"Me too. I haven't build anything since i bought Exia back in Odaiba." Setsuna stated.  
"Really? Well, we have a lot in common then, senpai." Mamoru chuckled.  
"Yeah. well, let's go to bed now. The earlier we wake up, the earlier we can finish the GunPlas too." Setsuna said as he crashed his body at his bed.  
"I couldn't agree more, senpai." Mamoru proceeds to do the same.

It's just their 2nd day here at Setsuna's town. But Setsuna can already feel the change when they're around.

_I hope they can stay ..._

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Here's chapter two of my 2nd FanFic installment for Gundam 00. AND YES. I Can't hold myself! D: The OC will be paired with our cute pink haired girl! Sorry who hoped for a SetsunaxFeldt type of story out there! But don't worry, someone will substitute for her. :3 You can guess who is she. And yes, Feldt and Mamoru will finally have their official GunPlas. With Feldt having her Mother's Gundam, and Mamoru having Feldt's father's Gundam, the Astraea. Well, as for the Team Trinity, since Gundams from the Original Anime doesn't actually exist in this series, the Marasai would have to do for now :p. Sorry. Anyway, i hoped you enjoyed the 2nd chapter of this AU story. Trafurti. :3

**P.S.**

Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I really appreciate it! And i'm sorry for your Girlfriend's passing, OrenoExia. Hope you can take care of the GunPla. Remember that GunPla's life isn't just yours anymore. It's yours and hers. Cheers, and keep on building. :)  
I really appreciate all the reviews all of you guys have given to me. If there's anything more i can do to improve, please, don't be shy to leave one. Thanks again! :)


	3. Astraea and Abulhool

**-Next Day-**

**-Morning-**

**-Dorm-**

Mamoru and Setsuna both shot up at the same time when the alarms sounded off.

"Ugh.." Mamoru groaned.  
"Morning, Mamoru." Setsuna said, immediately opening the curtains.  
"Yeah, morning, Senpai." Mamoru smiled as the Sunday sun shines towards their faces.

The two proceed to look at the GunPlas the juniors bought yesterday.

"Do it?" Mamoru asked.  
"Do it." Setsuna replied with a faint smile.

* * *

**Model Suit : Gunpla 00**

**Chapter Three : Astraea and Abulhool  
**

* * *

**-Dorm, Ground Floor, Lounge-**

The two proceeds to head downstairs, and enters the lounge area. The other dorm members are seen enjoying the Sunday TV Show, while the others crack open some snacks or drinks for them to enjoy. It was just a Peaceful Sunday morning.

Setsuna and Mamoru strolled down the lounge area, ignoring the curious gazes from the other dorm members. And proceed towards a silent pink haired girl, sitting alone at the corner of the lounge, just drinking a soft drink.

"About time you two arrived." Feldt finally smiled.  
"I know, i know." Mamoru shook his head.  
"Okay ... so.." Setsuna stated as he bring his own personal box up.

The two Juniors seemed curious.

"What's that, senpai?" The juniors asked.  
"This? This is everything you guys will need. Bandai Plastic Clippers, custom paints, leftover stickers, the brushes, and maybe some additional parts that you can add to your GunPla." Setsuna explained.

The two juniors seemed excited and impressed by their Senpai's thoughts about them.

"Thanks, senpai!" Mamoru said as he pulled out the two GunPla boxes from the plastic.

Setsuna can't believe his eyes. His eyes were planted on the GNY-001. Which looks strikingly similar to his Exia.

"T-this..?" Setsuna moved closer.  
"This is the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea. Yeah, i know, it looks a lot like your Exia, but i thought that it was cool, so i decided to buy it." Mamoru explained.  
"Gundam ... Astraea ...?"

From what Setsuna saw, both of the units they bought appeared in a series called "_**Mobile Suit Gundam 00P**_"

"00P?" Setsuna asked.  
"Just like you, Setsuna-senpai, we didn't even know that the show or manga existed." Feldt replied.

Setsuna pouted, while the Juniors opened up the boxes and brought up the plates.

"Alright, Feldt. I know that you're new to all of this. But here's the instruction manual. From a quick glance, your unit is very simple to build." Mamoru explained as he gave the Plastic Clippers to her.  
"Really?" Feldt can be seen scanning the manual.  
"Call me if you need any help." Mamoru turned to face his much more complicated unit.

Feldt's unit mainly composed of wings, so it's rather simple for her to make. While Mamoru's unit extends in a wide range of head until its feet. So he scratched his head as he slowly scans the plates.

"Okay ... i think i finally get it." Mamoru said as he cuts off the plastic from its binders one by one.

Mamoru was slow to understand but quick to build his unit. within the hour, he already finished half of it. Setsuna on the other hand is seen leaning his back against the wall, trying to get away from any source of social activities. There are many members in the dorm they're staying. But the ones who actually made him felt welcome is the two Juniors who just arrived in town.

"So, Feldt, how's it going on your s-side..." Mamoru stuttered at his last word.

A shining white GunPla is standing steady at the table with a huge smile on Feldt's face.

"It's done! Gundam Abulhool is done!" Feldt said happily.  
"Wow ... You've done well! You didn't even tried to swallow the pieces!" Mamoru teased, and that earned his a slow slap on his face.  
"O-ow!" He continued.  
"Just keep on talking Casanova..." Feldt sighed.

Setsuna walked over to the group.

"It looks great, but the color scheme is kind of bland..." Setsuna said as he tapped the small paint cans.  
"Ah yes! About that! i've also been thinking about the same thing! Thanks for the idea, senpai!" Feldt reached over to take one of the cans and continued with her work.  
"Mamoru?" Setsuna asked while he turned over to Mamoru, who's currently busy.  
"This GunPla's design is fascinating, senpai. i've never seen the design of plastic figures like this before on the other GunPlas." Mamoru tilted his head.

Setsuna nodded at his statement. The plastic materials it used was certainly different from the other GunPlas. Another hour has passed and Mamoru finally finished his work and has started to add some linings and custom colors on his Unit, while Feldt is already done, is now seeing her friend who kept on working on his Gundam.

Mamoru was just about to say 'It's done!' until he saw something out of the ordinary on one of the plates.

"Huh..?" Mamoru picked another small plate up.  
"What's that?" Feldt asked.  
"**Bonus Parts ; Proto GN-Sword and GN Drive.**" Mamoru muttered.

He picked up the parts, slowly assemble it, and finally put everything into place.

"It's done..." Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief.

Setsuna approached the two juniors.

"Nice ..." Setsuna gave his thumbs up towards the two juniors until he saw the completed Astraea.  
"This looks like a brother unit to the Exia." Setsuna muttered to himself.

The other dorm members would gather around them.

"Hey what'cha guys doin'? A member asked.  
"Building GunPlas." Mamoru replied.  
"Oh, those plastic figures that's booming this time of the year?" another one asked.  
"Yes." Feldt continued.

The group pouted for a while.

"Oh right, i just remembered, i thought i heard the two top GunPla builder groups are now in a battle." A dorm member continued.  
"Really? Where?" Feldt continued.  
"Over at Graham's Hobby Store i guess." The other dorm member continued.

The three stood up immediately grabbing their freshly built GunPlas with them. and took off.

"Thanks for the info." Setsuna turned back for a second and left with the two juniors.

* * *

**-Daytime-**

Mamoru was in good spirits. His hand was holding Feldt's all along the way, with their senpai slowly catching up to them although, the juniors were already far ahead from him, so it would take Setsuna some time before he can actually see their noses again. Feldt, surprisingly haven't said a word since they left the dorm.

"Feldt." Mamoru slowed down a bit.

There's no response.

"Feldt Grace." Mamoru called her by her full name.

Feldt looked down.

"Feldt ... Feldt Grace?" Mamoru completely stop his steps and shook her shoulders.

Feldt finally raised her head.

"What's wrong, Feldt?" he asked with a worried tone on his face.  
"I'm still quite the child, huh?" she replied.  
"Huh?"

Feldt is unusually weird today.

"You know that i hate planes right?" Feldt said as he gripped her GunPla  
"P-planes.." Mamoru realized that she has a phobia of Planes since her parents' death. yet she's holding it now.

Mamoru suddenly lets go of his hand. His eyes went wide of the sudden realization.

"Mamoru?" Feldt asked.

He didn't respond. His face suddenly went distant. far ... and it will take some time for him to come back.

* * *

_**-11 Years Ago-**_

_**-Undisclosed Location-**_

_A Young boy with a black hair is standing with his parents, all dressed in black.  
_

_A young pink haired girl is seen crying, whimpering, and sobbing at the ground, pounding her fist at the two tombstones. Her uncle decides to calm her down but to no avail. She felt miserable. tears have become one with the rain. Her black dress is already drenched, soaked. The tombstones had these letters written on them  
_

**_-Here lies : Ruido Resonance-_**

**_His skills and smiles will never be forgotten._**

**_-Here lies : Marlene Vladly-_**

**_Her compassionate heart will always warm ours._**

_He can hear whispers of the other attendants that attended the ceremony._

_"Poor girl... I heard that her parents are the brilliant designers for Bandai."  
"Yeah, they're currently working on a project called '00'. Sad to see that it has to end like this."  
"They even made some GunPlas. Some few have already had its release, although not official."  
"Yeah ... from what i've heard from their office, they had this two units they always bragged about ... the **Astraea** and the **Abulhool**, if i'm not mistaken. They said they're only going to ship one of each units in Japan."_

_The people from the Bandai officials kept on talking quietly._

_"Feldt ... you're going to get sick. Let's go." her uncle tapped her shoulder._

_She only whimpered louder. and sobs even more._

_"Mamoru ... it's time for us to leave now." His parents asked.  
"..." The young boy looked down._

_The family took their leave. But before they entered the car. The young boy stopped._

_"Mamoru...?"  
"Mom, dad, i'm taking the umbrella for a while." He said as he took his dad's umbrella.  
"W-wai.." His mom almost tried to hold him back.  
"Let him be, dear." His dad look towards the young boy and he smiled._

_He ran through the rain. soaking his black tuxedo. He went back to the two tombstones.  
_

_His steps were stopped when he arrived. Her uncle is already gone back to his car. Nothing is sheltering her between the rain and her pink hair._

_"Mom ... Dad... Why...? You said that you'll visit me and uncle to play... But you never did ... And now..." She whimpered.  
"..." The young boy stayed silent._

_He opens the umbrella and shelter her hair with it. leaving him all soaked._

_"Huh...?" The girl finally raised her head she looked around to see the boy.  
"You're gonna get sick if you keep this up." The boy replied her gaze._

_The girl stood up. She's in the verge of breaking down._

_"But..." She looked down.  
"It's okay ... it'll be okay."_

_The girl rushed towards the boy. and proceeds to bury her face on his chest. The boy patted her wet back several times. Whimpers are still heard. Sobs are still coming out of her mouth._

_"Please ... Don't cry... Don't ever lose your smile. Don't ever lose what makes you beautiful." The boy slowly said._  
_"B-but ... I..."_  
_"**Promise me**."_  
_"... W-who are you..?" She asked._  
"_Me? I'm ..._

* * *

**_Mamoru Isayaki."_**

* * *

**-Present Time-  
**

Mamoru's eyes went wide ... The GunPlas they're currently holding ... He remembered everything.

"Mamoru?" Feldt asked again. with a tear on the edge of her eyes.  
"I... I get it.. i get now.."  
"Huh?"  
"It's okay, Feldt."

The GunPla the're holding in their hands ... Are the exact same GunPla Feldt's parents designed.

"You don't have to force yourself to remember the past." Mamoru patted her head.  
"..." She only looked down.  
"After all ... You already had a _promise_ with me, right?"  
"Thanks." Feldt slowly said.  
"Just doing what my name suggests." Mamoru replied.

Setsuna finally came around the corner with a small grin on his face.

"There you two are." He said, pretending to be oblivious to his surroundings.  
"Sorry if we went too fast, senpai." Mamoru replied.  
"No problem."

* * *

**-Graham's Hobby Center-**

It's already Midday when the three arrived at the store.

"Hey, kids." Graham greeted.  
"Mr. Graham." The three said in unison.  
"Sorry. the room's full." Graham said as he turned a page on his magazine.  
"Who's in there?" Setsuna asked.  
"Eh, just a group of builders fighting against each other. You can still check on 'em via the spectator camera, though." Graham raised his eyebrow.

The group of students went upstairs. The found themselves looking at a bunch of teenagers, just walking out of their GunPla Battle Simulators.

"No fair! it's 4 Vs 3!" The purple haired teenager they saw from yesterday seemed angered.  
"What? You were the one who said that you can take us on." The green haired teenager, also from yesterday can be seen sighing.

The two other Teenager from the losing group noticed the three students.

"Hey there." A tall brown haired young man broke off from the conflicted side and greeted the group.  
"Hello..?" Feldt reluctantly replied.  
"Sorry about the wait. Our leader kinda takes GunPla battles way too serious." Another tall young man, black haired, with silver left eye, greeted the three.  
"No ... Problem?" Mamoru continued.

The group looks on the conflicted sides.

"Alright. Promise is promise. where's my Veda, Tieria?" The green haired asked.  
"Hmph ... Alright ... Here you go. But remember... Veda is STILL my parrot, just you watch, Ribbons." The purple haired hands over the cage.  
"There, there, Veda... You're safe with me now."  
"Ribbons Almark..."

The two teenagers chuckled to see their leader mad over a parrot.

"Lay it off, Tieria! It's just a parrot!" The brown haired commented.  
"It's MORE than JUST a parrot, Neil! We're Celestial Being! We're one of the top GunPla builders in town!" He grunted.  
"Now, now Tieria. We can always get em another time." The other young man replied.  
"No! No! This is unacceptable!" He continued to grunt until he noticed the three younger GunPla builders with their own GunPlas.

He took a closer look, moving his face closer to the three and even managed to scare Feldt, which Mamoru intervene to pull her back to behind his shoulder.

"Don't worry. i'm just looking at your GunPlas." The purple haired noticed the Juniors, now a bit scared at his approach.  
"You're getting too close for comfort, Tieria..." The brown haired sighed.

The three let their guard down a bit. Looks like these guys are friendly.

"These are our own custom built GunPlas." Setsuna explained.  
"I see." The black haired replied.  
"Interesting ... Very interesting ..." The purple haired kept on checking on their GunPlas.

The other group noticed the three students.

"Hey there... You three." The green haired called.  
"Yes?" The three complied.  
"Those are pretty interesting GunPlas you three have there." He continued.  
"Lay off, Ribbons. I swear, a new GunPla comes out and you're acting like a child." A green haired female commented.  
"Shut up, Hilling. I'm just curious!" He sighed.  
"Well ..." A lavender haired boy stepped up.  
"How about it?" A purple haired girl asked. Then the group nodded.

The group proceeds to brought up their own GunPlas.

"How about a GunPla battle?" They asked.  
"Huh?" The three seemed surprised.  
"Ah don't worry! We won't take anything from you." The purple haired girl smiled.  
"Yeah, Regene's right." Continued by the lavender haired boy.  
"But the team's not balanced! by the way.. Where's Anew? She could substitute for their team to make it balanced!" The green haired girl asked.

The other group sighed.

"Probably dating with Lyle..." The brown haired young man commented.  
"That traitor.." The purple haired grunted again.  
"Lay off, Tieria! No one said that you can't date against your rival group right?" The black haired shook his head several times.

The group of Juniors seemed confused as the to GunPla builder groups went on a debate.

"U-um, it's okay if it's 4 vs 3." Setsuna tilted his head several times.  
"Really?" The green haired young man turned his face over to him.  
"yeah, it's okay really. We're just going to test these new GunPlas out anyway." Mamoru added.  
"Cool." The rest of the group smiled.

* * *

**- In Game -**

The group is prepared for the game time.

* * *

**Red Team : Innovators**

**- Ribbons Almark : MSN-00100 Byaku Shiki Custom**

**- Hilling Care : MSN-00100 Byaku Shiki Custom**

**- Revive Revival : MSN-00100 Byaku Shiki Custom**

**- Regene Regetta : MSN-00100 Byaku Shiki Custom**

* * *

**Blue Team : Ptolemy Crew**

**- Setsuna F. Seiei : GN-001 Gundam Exia**

**- Feldt Grace : GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool**

**- Mamoru Isayaki : GNY-001 Gundam Astraea**

* * *

The Ptolemy Crew seems nervous about this.

"Are you two alright?" Setsuna asked.  
"yeah ... Probably just a bit excited... Battling against the Innovators." Mamoru replied with rushed breathings.  
"But look at their units... Four of them are the same..." Feldt continued.  
"We'll be fine, don't worry." Setsuna reassured the two juniors as the game screen turns on.

* * *

**Map : Outside Side 3 [Space]**

**Round : Start**

**' Please, Enjoy The Game '**

* * *

The crew is set on Nahel Argama's catapult. After a few seconds, the light turns green.

**"Gundam Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei. Launching."**  
**"Gundam Abulhool, Feldt Grace, Making my sortie!"**  
**"Gundam Astraea, Mamoru Isayaki, Taking Flight!"**

The three Gundams took off for battle.

"How are you doing inside there, Feldt?" Mamoru asked.  
"Still getting used to all of this but ... I think i can manage." she replied.  
"Watch out now. They're coming." Setsuna checked the radar.

The 4 Byaku Shiki's are flying directly at them

"Let's do this, everyone." The leader ordered.  
"Right!" Their team rogered the order..l

4 beams are seen flying to the 3 Gundam units.

"Evade." Setsuna said.  
"Evading!" The two juniors took their flight stick.

The 4 beams were missed.

"Spread out! Revive, you take care of the blue unit on the left, while Regene can take out the fighter type on the right. Me and Hilling will try to take out the center unit."  
"Got it!" The other team said in unison.

The three Gundam units spread out.

"I'll take care of the two units in front of me. You guys take care of the flanking units." Setsuna ordered.  
"Right!"  
"Watch out now, Feldt." Mamoru said as he pulled Astraea closer to the Abulhool.  
"I... i can do this... No problem." Feldt stuttered.

Another beam approaches the two.

"Incoming." Astraea raised its shield to block the incoming attack.  
"T-thanks."

The two Byaku Shikis charged towards the two.

"Regene! Keep them suppressed with the rifle fire! i'll head in close to finish them in close quarters combat." The lavender boy ordered.  
"Can do!"

One of the Byaku Shiki charged in with a beam saber in hand.

"Feldt, we need to break the suppression. you go take the shooter, i'll take care of the incoming one."  
"R-right. i'll manage."

Abulhool flied over to the flanking route. While Astraea is seen standing still.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" The lavender boy yelled.  
"Not fast enough!" Mamoru yelled.

Astraea pulled out the Proto GN Sword, the two would engage in a duel.

"You're tough...!" Mamoru grunted.  
"You're not bad yourself!" He replied.  
"But ...!" Mamoru said as he pushed the flight stick forward.

The same particles used by Exia also came out from Astraea's back. It's pushing the Byaku Shiki back.

"H-he's overpowering my thrusters?!" The lavender boy struggled to keep his machine steady.

The Astraea even managed to push the Byaku Shiki back in high speed. Slamming them into an asteroid.

"Ngh!" The lavender boy jolted as his suit was forcefully thrown into the asteroid.  
"Not yet...!" Mamoru kept on pushing the flight stick forward.

The Proto GN Sword managed to shrug the beam effects off.

"W-what?! A solid materialized sword can break through the beam saber without melting?!"

It managed to cut through it right shoulder.

"Eh! i'm not done yet!"

The Byaku Shiki used its Vulcan guns to fire back.

"Not going to work!" Mamoru yelled.

Astraea pulls out the GN Beam Rifle, shot the Byaku Shiki 3 times, destroying it.

"... Heh ... Not bad ... Not bad at all!" The lavender boy said as his screen turned off.

Astraea pulled out to support the Abulhool.

Meanwhile, not far from there, Abulhool is seen intercepting the Byaku Shiki with its GN Vulcan and missiles.

"Ngh ..." Feldt seemed like she doesn't really get the hang of it.  
"Feldt! Transform into the MS Form! it'll open the beam rifle port!" Mamoru called out.  
"MS ... Form ...? U-uh ... Right!"

Feldt pulled the stick backwards, this pulls the GN Thrusters down to make a leg shaped armor. and the main head pulls out, revealing a Gundam Head with shining aquamarine eyes.

"T-that's ... A Gundam?!" The pruple haired asked in disbelief.  
"You'll get it!" Feldt yelled as she opened fire on the stunned Byaku Shiki, destroying its beam rifle.

Gundam Astraea is on its approach to the Abulhool.

"Tch. these two..."

The Byaku Shiki's left arm is cut off by a barrage of beam and missiles form the two.

"Mamoru! Now!"  
"Got it!"  
"H-huh?!"

Astraea pulled out the GN Sword, cutting the Byaku Shiki in half.

" ... Wow ..." The purple haired girl sat in silence with a grin on her face while the screen blacks out.

The Gundam Units can be seen flying out of the smoke with their eyes, shining bright.

"I did it... I actually did it." Feldt said with a rapid breathing pace.  
"yeah ... You did it."

_Your GunPlas did it, Ruido-san. Marlene-san._

"What about Setsuna-senpai?" Mamoru asked.  
"Oh yeah. We'd better head over to support him."

The two units flied off.

Meanwhile, Setsuna is kept busy with the two Innovator members.

"Just keep at it, Hilling!"  
"Okay!"

The two Byaku Shikis continued with their assault.

"Damn it. These two aren't playing around.." Setsuna flinched.

The two units just won't let up at him.

"He's not bad.."  
"I agree. He kept evading our attacks."

The losing battle continued until The Juniors kicked in.

"Mamoru? Feldt?" Setsuna looked backwards.

The Astraea and Abulhool are seen accelerating to intercept the Byaku Shikis.

"Setsuna-senpai!" Feldt called out.  
"Are you alright?" Mamoru continued.  
"Nice timing, you two."

Exia and Astraea pulled out their own GN Swords.

"Tch, so Regene and Revive got shot down, eh?" The leader grunted.  
"They're good. it's gonna be an interesting fight!"

The 2 Gundams activated their Verniers and the same Particles were spread out again.

"Feldt, you keep on the long range support." Mamoru asked.  
"GO!" Setsuna yelled.

The Gundams charged into the two Byaku Shikis.

"Hilling! Let's go!"  
"Okay!"

The group would duel with their swords, slamming it with their full force, trade punches and kicks into their suits and fire several shots.

"Eh!" The green haired girl grunted as she dueled with Mamoru.

Astraea's Verniers were pushed to the limits, knocking back the Byaku Shiki. After it was knocked back and stunned, The Astraea pulled out the GN Daggers.

"HARGH!" Mamoru yelled.  
"Ngh!"

The daggers were quickly planted in the cockpit, destroying the green haired girl's machine.

"Setsuna-senpai!" Mamoru yelled.  
"I got this!"  
"Tch!" Their leader grunted.

Exia and Astraea regrouped in a position and was about to charge into the disabled Byaku Shiki.

"Take This!" The two yelled.

But suddenly all of the screen went dark

* * *

**-Graham's Hobby Center-**

Everyone went out of their cockpits, confused.

"Huh?" Everyone tilted their heads.  
"Sorry, kids. Power shortage." Graham walked in while he scratched his head.

The teenagers sighed in disappointment.

"Wow ..." Their leader clapped his hands.  
"You almost got us."  
"Impressive."

The group they just battled with seemed impressed by their skills.

"So you are..." The group asked.  
"Yes. **The Innovators**. **The GunPla builder group**. I'm **Ribbons**, and this is **my sister, Hilling**. The rest here are **Regene** and **Revive**." The leader introduced his team.

The other group that was defeated also approached the group.

"How's that Ribbons? almost defeated by a group of Juniors." The purple haired young man smirked.  
"Now, now, Tieria." The Brown Haired tapped his shoulder.  
"Neil's right."

The Innovators felt irritated due to the purple haired's actions.

"Hmph. Let's take our leave everyone."  
"Right."

The team left the store.

"Sorry for the rudeness." The group scratched their heads.  
"And... You guys must be.." Mamoru tilted his head.  
"Yes. **Celestial Being**. **GunPla builder group**. I'm **Tieria Erde**. **The club leader**. And these are **Neil Dylandy** and **Allelujah Haptism**."  
"Nice to meet you." The two other members greeted.

The group of Juniors are shocked, stun and confused. They just met the two top GunPla builder groups in town.

"Celestial ... Being..."

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Dylandy's Pub-**

Enter the pub, is a Young Man that looks like Neil, cleaning the glasses with a lavender haired girl chatting beside him. Soft 60-70 Jazz music is playing at the nearby Jukebox. The pub is clean. The atmosphere is relaxing.

A figure, is sitting down a bar stool. He wears a White Fedora. Beside him, is a Chinese young man.

"So, Hong Long... You sure you're doing this? I mean, it's your sister's company after all."  
"Yes.. After all, i feel unjustified when the Liu Mei corporation did that."  
"A Young girl leading such a powerful company... ...Okay, so tell me what you got."  
"Here."

The Chinese young man hands over a paper to him.

"The Liu Mei corporation ... Now making 00 type GunPlas...?"  
"It's a new type of GunPlas. Rare ones in fact. Only 3 units were sold in the last 11 years."

The Fedora wearing young man is seen sighing.

"... Alright. Thanks for the info."  
"No problem, Tsukasa Makabe ... Now. I'm taking my leave."  
"Yeah."

The Chinese Young Man left the pub.

"Wang Liu Mei..." He said alone.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey, sorry for the wait. I'm working on another 00 FanFic. but here's chapter three! Yes, i know it's rather depressing during the middle parts. But this Fic isn't just about building GunPlas and taking them to battle. It's also about characters, their past, and also their personality. Just like i said before, this story will have some depth into it. About the battle scene... I'm sorry. i can't really make some good battle dialogues. as for Regene's sex change ... -_- Yeah. Also the new character in the end is a new OC by Fireminer. He'll be making the debut as of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story! Traesto! :3


End file.
